sbcommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
Talonmalon333
talonmalon333 (also known by his secondary online name, Voo_Bopo) joined TV.com on October 6, 2006, making him one of the older members of the site. He is best known as a TV.com Yu Yu Hakusho forum alumnus. He is now on SBC. History Beginning: SpongeBob SquarePants Board (2006) Originally, talonmalon333 found TV.com while searching for information and news about SpongeBob SquarePants. Upon joining a few months later, he became a regular on the SpongeBob SquarePants forum, creating reviews (which no longer exist) and posting on the threads. The first user that he added onto his friend list was fierycloud76. However the first member that he actually considered to be a friend was SpongeSebastian, who was already a veteran member at that time. Yu Yu Hakusho Board (2007) In year 2007, talonmalon333 visited the SpongeBob SquarePants forum less, and began visiting the Yu Yu Hakusho forum more often. There, the first user he grew to like was CableGuy15, although the two once shared a rivalry. At this time the two of them had many arguments pertaining to their different beliefs. Over time they became great friends. Another rival of talonmalon333 during this period was deckzone3000, who also turned into his friend. While on this board, and from conversations on blogs and other things, talonmalon333 also grew to become great friends with ex-TV.com member ensatsu-ken. They became good friends from sharing similar interests in television, and from introducing each other to things. Death Note Bord: The Clan (2008) In 2008, talonmalon333 continued visiting the Yu Yu Hakusho forum for a long period of time. However due his growing interest in the Death Note anime and the fact that the Yu Yu Hakusho forum was slowly dying, talonmalon333 switched forums. He, along with a few other regulars on that board, created the Death Note clan. This was a group of members that nicknamed themselves after main characters from Death Note, and got icons to show it. talonmalon333 became "Near", the antagonist of Death Note's second arc. Other members of the group were Rainvainz ("Light"), Ls_silence and Twisted-Alien ("L"), wataris_house ("Watari"), lstinwonderland ("Misa"), StewieZim101 ("Mello"), Matt_Dead ("Matt"), and Fourth_God ("Teru Mikami"). After ensatsu-ken left TV.com and summer ended, talonmalon333 became a full time member of the Death Note clan. Departure (2008-2009) At the end of December, talonmalon333 left TV.com, creating a blog saying goodbye. This was due to the forums he visited were dying out around this period. He visited the site once during this period to post a blog, but this was only to check in with some of his friends. Return (2009) Finally, in March, talonmalon333 visited the site again on his birthday. Due to his growing interest from viewing some of the forums, talonmalon333 decided to remain on the site. He visited many of his old forums. He often spent time making blogs about video game comparisons, and began making movie reviews (although only two were made). He also made a blog celebrating his three year anniversary on the site. Yu Yu Hakusho Forum: Death On October 10, 2009, talonmalon333 made a thread on the Yu Yu Hakusho forum declaring the forums "death". This is because it has been abandoned by nearly everyone, including its editor. Possible reasons why are because regulars on the forum have been banned, and that there is nothing more to discuss. For the thread, talonmalon333 invited many regulars from the "old days" to respond on the thread and give their words of commemoration. Among the invited members were ensatsu-ken, CableGuy15, deckzone3000, spiritwave, and sphinx_vampire. Though the forum has been officially declared dead, talonmalon333 and CableGuy15 have recently discussed the possibility of reviving it. On February 12, 2010, however, it seems to have been confirmed that they will not be. Banning A show titled Battle Wars had an abandoned forum, which was then turned into a war board where users simply joked around. For fun, talonmalon333 decided to review the series, but the review wasn't serious. When the mods finally found the war forum, all of its users were given a suspension. The message he received stated that he was suspended for seven days. But soon, it was discovered that talonmalon333 was banned by etong87, along with the other users of the war forum. Thus, on November 7, 2009, talonmalon333 banned. However, his presence hasn't completely vanished. He continued to appear on the boards without posting under the user name. On July 20, 2010, he discovered that, through GameSpot, it is possible to continue posting blogs on TV.com. Since then, talonmalon333 has been posting blogs occasionally to keep his presence on the site alive. Voo_Bopo talonmalon333 also has a side username on TV.com, named Voo_Bopo, which he created after being banned in order to occasionally post on TV.com. He created it originally under the guise of a new user wanting to become a regular on the SpongeBob and American Idol forums. It wasn't until many months later, where he revealed himself. As of now, talonmalon333 uses this user name extremely rarely, due to low activity on TV.com. ---- Other TV.com Boards Besides the SpongeBob SquarePants, Yu Yu Hakusho, and Death Note forums, talonmalon333 also occasionally visited some other forums. Among these were the Teen Titans, School Days, America's Got Talent, and Sonic the Hedgehog boards, along with the Animation and Off-Topic forums. Other Appearances Aside from TV.com, talonmalon333 can also be found on other online forums. Animation Revelation talonmalon333 joined Animation Revelation on December 15, 2008, after being recommended to it by ensatsu-ken. There, he continues some of his TV.com hobbies such as defending certain things and having fake arguments with ensatsu-ken. He continued checking it daily until January, 2011. Currently he makes only occasional visits to the site. Zelda Informer As of recent, this is site talonmalon333 frequents the most, by far. Due to name changes, he is known on this site by his alias, Voo_Bopo. He made his debut on the articles of this site where he commented, before finally creating a user name on August 29, 2009. There he talks about many things. During the summer he can usually be found in the Zelda sections, talking about it and theorizing about it. During the rest of the year he usually talks about other games and such. Rotten Tomatoes talonmalon333 created a user name here on April 19, 2010. He doesn't do a whole lot other then rate and review films. However he does have a few lists, including a top twenty favorite movie list. MFG He was also a member of a site titled MFG, however it has since been closed down. This site has seen been replaced with a new one which talonmalon333 is now a user of. ---- User Name talonmalon333's user name is based on two characters from The Legend of Zelda (his favorite video game series), Talon and Malon. Onto that, he added his favorite number, three, and wrote it three times: talonmalon333. User talonmalon333's user states that he doesn't wish to reveal his true name. However, he has dropped hints before. His user also has a facebook page, but doesn't want to show it on TV.com. ---- Yu Yu Hakusho: Class System During 2007-2008, when talonmalon333 and Cableguy15 grew to be great friends, they began to create class systems for the characters in Yu Yu Hakusho. They used letters, along with numbers, to rank how powerful the characters were. This led to ensatsu-ken's annoyance. Because of that, many joking arguments began between the three, where they would rank each other using the power rankings. For example, talonmalon333 considered himself to be an S+ (the strongest kind), and considered ensatsu-ken and CableGuy15 both to be an E- (the weakest). As of February 12, 2010, both talonmalon333 and Cableguy15 have retired from class/power theorizing. ---- External Links talonmalon333's Profile at TV.com Animation Revelation talonmalon333's Profile at MFG.com Category:Users